


I Wanna Be Yours

by Cautta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Severus, Fluff, I don't know why I write fluff so rarely, M/M, Out of Character, a little bit, fluff is the best, i love fluff so much, not too much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cautta/pseuds/Cautta
Summary: The inexperienced, cute Severus and always so lovely Harry.Maybe it's time they found their way to each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, it's fluff and I love it (and I'm not ashamed of it); hope you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> My little heart had filled with love and I had to pour it somewhere and bam! this short cutie happened, please give them some love too because they are just soooo horribly needy, I am even a little ashamed of them, you know, I can assure you, I didn't teach them THAT

„I wanna be yours, Severus,” Harry spoke, framing the older wizard’s face with his hands. “I just wanna be yours.”

Severus stared into those bright, verdant eyes, trying to find anything, just anything, what would hint him that the man wasn’t serious but everything they were filled with was gentleness and warmness, and unwavering trust.

“Why?” He whispered, afraid that if he had spoken louder the image would shatter into pieces right in front of him and his heart would follow its path.

“Why?” Harry repeated his question in a husky, emotional voice. He brought his face even closer to Severus’s and he had troubles focusing on his eyes, the pink, slightly parted lips being too much of a distraction. “Because I adore you! You’re everything I want! You’re irreplaceable. Intelligent, ambitious, skillful, gracious and so elegant. You know your hands were the very first thing I fell in love with? I could watch you cut the potions ingredients or mark tests for hours and I would still wonder how the person with such graceful hands could even exist.”

Severus’s breath caught in his throat and he widened his eyes in disbelief.

“You are...” he paused, not sure if the words could ever get past his gullet. “You are in love with me?” He finished hesitantly, hoping he wasn’t pushing his luck too much. It was one thing if Harry wanted to have sex with him but love… that was completely different. It was an alien concept to him. And the only one which he craved with his whole soul.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for the past half an hour!” The younger man exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly, his eyelashes casting shadows on his soft cheeks and his hair as much a mess as always, however this time Severus thought it looked a little like a halo. Oh my, how could the man so beautiful want a man such as Severus? “I love you, Severus. I love you and I want to be yours,” he whispered and then it happened.

He bent slightly and covered the man’s lips with his own, kissing him passionately, fiercely and so lovingly it melt Severus’s resistance all at once. No one has ever kissed him like that and he knew it would always feel like the first time, no matter how long they would be together. Somehow, and Severus’s suspected it was because of his moan, Harry’s tongue found its way into his mouth and when it tangled with his own, he felt so light-headed he had to lean against the other wizard’s chest. Harry didn’t mind though, if anything, his groan confirmed that he enjoyed it as much as Severus did.

When they finally parted, their breathing quickened and ragged, Severus rested his forehead against Harry’s and they breaths mingled. He closed his eyes and savored the happiness, which felt so strange to him that he suspected it was at least ten times intensified than normally . The warm feeling filled in his chest and he lifted his eyelids, meeting the gaze which hunted his dreams for so long, he thought he would go insane from longing.

“I love you too, Harry,” he whispered finally and the smile which appeared on Harry’s lips lightened his whole world, stealing his heart away for a thousand time. And he hoped it would keep stealing it for a thousand more.


End file.
